


Lucky

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's nothing Yuto can do but gape as the most painfully gorgeous man he has ever seen in his entire nineteen years of life wanders into the Starbucks.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another Americaverse installment! Because this was originally based on the Hey! Say! JUMP 2014-2015 Calendar, Keito ended up as a designer even if that seems surprising XD; This was written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com).
> 
> **Previous Americaverse fics:** [Ready](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/523443.html) (Hikaru/Inoo), [The Start of Something New](http://yomimashou.livejournal.com/151213.html) (Takaki/Yabu), [Engaged](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/231624.html) (Takaki/Yabu), [あけまして](http://faded-lace.livejournal.com/524618.html) (Yamada/Chinen)

As much as possible, Yuto tries to study outside the apartment in the weeks before finals. It's not that he doesn't study well at home-- Yuto studies well pretty much anywhere, honestly, even sitting in his own room with music playing in one headphone and Game of Thrones on his computer screen in the background, but despite the fact that his roommate, the most serious and studious person Yuto has ever met, won't say anything about it out of politeness, Yuto knows that he doesn't study well with Yuto around the apartment. Yuto doesn't feel that bad about screaming at the TV during any other time of the term, but when it's getting towards finals time, he knows everyone's stressed out, and so he finds himself at Starbucks one sunny Thursday afternoon with his iPod and headphones and a caramel macchiato feeling positive and lucky and ready to tackle whatever his Modern American History final has to throw at him. 

However, despite how pumped he is to get totally prepared early and not have to cram the night before like last term (and the term before that… and the term before that…), he's only five pages into chapter two of the textbook when a glance up sends his focus on women's suffrage flying out the window. Yuto likes to think of himself as a fairly driven person when it comes to his studies, or anything, really, but there's nothing he can do but gape as the most painfully gorgeous man he has ever seen in his entire nineteen years of life wanders into the Starbucks and sits into one hip attractively as he runs a hand through his hair and gazes, perplexed, at the menu. The look on his face is so perfect, his eyebrows furrowed just so, his mouth poised somewhere between a pout and a frown, that Yuto thinks he must be a model or something; he looks as if he's been lifted straight out of a magazine, with his tight ripped jeans and leather vest and tattoos all down his irresistibly muscled arms, visible beneath his T-shirt in the warm May air, and Yuto is just coming back to himself enough to catch himself before he drools when he's sent reeling again as the man steps up to the counter and begins to order in the hottest British accent that Yuto has ever heard in his life. 

He sighs dreamily as the guy orders his drink and pays; he feels as if he's a teenager watching the opening scenes of a romance movie, he's so utterly transfixed, but then the guy turns around to walk to the end of the counter to wait for his drink, and Yuto nearly tips himself over and falls out of his chair in his hurried attempt to look as if he hasn't been staring. But even as he buries his nose in his textbook, his mind is anywhere but on his studies as he follows the guy from the counter to-- and Yuto can't believe his luck-- the table right beside him in his peripheral vision. His heart skips a beat as the guy sits mere inches from him; he's close enough that Yuto can smell an alluring mixture of cologne and hair product that only makes him want to get even closer, and Yuto's been told before that, for a gay guy, he has a really bad gaydar, but he _thinks_ that there must at least be a _chance_ that this guy is… right? 

But it's not exactly like he can ask, and so he does his best to make it look as if he's studying as his mind races to find a way to engage the guy in conversation. Yuto generally considers himself to be a fairly friendly person, but this is different, this is high-stakes, and suddenly, Yuto feels like a fish out of water, floundering around in all the feelings that just breathing the same air as this man gives him. It feels like hours go by (though his phone informs him it's only 13 minutes) as Yuto fails to think of any way to break the ice, and he's about to despair, sure that the guy will leave as soon as he finishes his coffee, when suddenly, he opens his bag and withdraws a large sketchpad. Yuto knows he can't let himself stare, but it's hard to keep his interest in check as the guy begins to unpack pens and pencils before opening his sketchbook to reveal drawing after drawing of what looks to Yuto like clothes. 

Yuto's heart is beating out of his chest because if he's a fashion designer, then he _must_ be gay, right? Okay, so maybe that's really stereotypical, but Yuto doesn't know what else to go on, and so, when his and the guy's eyes awkwardly meet a second later, Yuto knows it's now or never. 

"Hi-- um, nice drawings! I mean… I'm Yuto-- I mean… nice to meet you?" he tries, feeling like an idiot but hoping that the genuineness of his smile makes up for it. The guy, for his part, looks startled, and Yuto begins to despair, thinking he's ruined his chances, when suddenly, the guy breaks into the most radiant smile Yuto has ever seen. "I'm Keito," he responds, reaching out to shake Yuto's hand, and Yuto thinks that even if nothing comes of this, he's lucky to have even gotten to hear this guy-- _Keito_ \-- speak again in that amazing accent, to have gotten to touch him. 

However, three hours, five coffees, zero studying, and two exchanged phone numbers later, Yuto thinks, either his gaydar isn't as bad as everyone says it is, or he's even more lucky than he thought.


End file.
